Dark's mind
by DaisukeBlushes
Summary: Once Daisuke stumbles upon Dark's world he discovers a lot more about Dark than he had ever thought possible.This is DarkXKrad!
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke opened his eyes to something strange. It had a red sky and black earth. There were a few twisted trees scattered around the otherwise barren land. There was nothing more than the strange trees and cliffs from horizon to horizon.

"And just what do you think you're doing here Daisuke?" It was Dark.

"Ah… Well, you see- I just kind of…"

"Spit it out Daisuke!" For some reason Dark was very upset.

"I found a thing under my bed and then when I touched it, it went all like glow! And then I was here." Daisuke said all this in a rush. Dark just stared down at him incredulously.

"Eh-he." Daisuke smiled nervously. He was clueless, as usual, as to what to do or what had happened to him. It had been a key just lying under his bed. It was an old fashioned key with swirls and some rust. He thought he had been sleeping but when he touched it, it had been warm and solid in his hand. Then it had started to glow in his hand and everything went white…

"Daisuke." Dark took Daisuke's collar in his hands. "How could you be so stupid!! God! I told you not to pick up any strange objects! God! Cant you do anything right?"

"I-I'm s-sorry." a sweat drop appeared on Daisuke's forehead. Although Daisuke apologized he still had no idea why.

"Damn it Daisuke. Your so clueless." Dark sighed a heavy sigh. "Do you want to know why what you did was so stupid?"

"Um…yes please."

"Ever since that stupid Krad started attacking us the key to my world has gone missing. I had hoped to find it before you and lock it back to where it belongs but that didn't happen."

"Oh…" Some how, Daisuke still managed to be lost.

"Hey! Do you know where you are?"

"Um… Not really, no." Another heavy sigh from Dark. He didn't like to have to explain things.

"Listen, I'm only telling you this once. You are in a world between worlds…thingy, place. And well, its where I go between tamers."

"Really?!" Daisuke looked around. "Don't you think that after a couple hundred year you could have changed the decoration around here?"

"Daisuke! Are you stupid or something? Its not like I can control what this place and that's why its dangerous here. We have to get to higher ground."

"Hu? Why?"

"Because! This place is known for its flash floods." Dark yanked at Daisuke's collar and dragged him up a tall cliff which he easily scaled with his bare hands. Once they were safely on top of the cliff the rain came in a pouring blast that pelted them both and soaked them to the bone. "Come with me!" Dark shouted threw the loud sploosh of the rain. Daisuke followed. Dark easily made his way though the dark rain and before Daisuke realized it they were in front of a large mansion. Dark opened the door and they were covered in light and warmth.

"What took you?"

OOOOOHHH!! CLIFF HANGER!!! XP


	2. Chapter 2

Warning!!!!!!!!!! KRADXDARK AHEAD!!! Just for all who dont like and a preview for those who do. :D

Sorry for not updating. Its my fault, I am soooooooooo sorry! Totally wrote this long ago but wasnt happy with the ending so i didnt upload it. Yah... Ok. Start the bad language and end with sex!

Warning- KradXDark pairing ahead! (makes up crap to make the story easier to understand)

Chapter 2 w00t!!

It was Krad. Krad was waiting in the entrance. Daisuke gasped in horror at the sight. Krad strode forward, towards them, a huge grin on his face.

"I asked you a question, ass hole." Krad sneered.

"If you hadn't noticed, _darling_, its raining and i was dragging this idiot along with me." Dark shoved an accusing finger at Daisuke. Daisuke frowned, hurt.

"HEY! Its not my fault! _He_" Daisuke pointed a finger at Krad. "made you lose your key!"

"Now, now, young Daisuke. There is no need to be rude!" Krad mocked. "Me and Darky here were just having a-" Krad pondered for a second, choosing his next word carefully. "_nice little chat._" He stressed the last part, emphasizing their hidden meaning. Daisuke was clueless as to what that meaning could be. He glanced at Dark, who glared at Krad, a warning in his eyes. Krad laughed. "Awwh... Don't be like that. There's nothing to be ashamed of Dark-chan." He chuckled at his own joke. Dark's glare only intensified. Krad mused for a second before strolling over to Dark where he took his chin and tilted it up slightly. Dark stood as stiff as a stone.

"Why should _that brats _presents here put a stop to our plans?" Dark didn't respond. Daisuke was torn. He didn't know what he should do, he wanted to help Dark but he was afraid that Krad might be too strong for him.

"Daisuke." Dark's voice interrupted his debating. "Go up the stairs to your left. You must be tired. There is a bathroom at the end of the hall and you can have the room next to it." Daisuke didn't move. "Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you." Daisuke nodded slowly, still wrecked with worry over his friend Dark. The stairs were tall and winding. The hall long and cold. Everything was in black and blue, old tapestries lined the walls. His footsteps echoed down the hall. He found everything he needed in the room that Dark had said was his, there was even cloths there for him that fit. Even though he became comfortable in his rather large room and warm cloths he still kept his ears open for any sound of distress that he might hear from down stairs. It was silent. It had been very late at night when Daisuke had found the key under his bed and he was exhausted. Sleep found him quickly.

Meanwhile…

Downstairs, Dark and Krad stared each other down, Krad smirking into Dark's scowl.

"You are not to touch him." Dark growled.

"Oh, so I can touch you then?" Krad snickered. Angered, Dark shoved Krad up against a wall, Krad merely sighed. "Must we go through this every time? You say no but end up giving in to your desires." Krad moved suddenly and pinned Dark to the wall where he had just been. He kissed him fiercely, crushing their lips together. Dark yelped in protest but Krad pulled back slightly and put a finger to Dark's lips.

"You wouldn't want to disturb the young one now would you?" Krad ran his finger over Dark's lower lip sending an involuntary shiver down Dark's spine.

"I thought that was exactly what you wanted." Krad froze. "You're the one in love with him." Slowly, the corners of Krad's mouth pulled up into a crocked smile.

"There's no need to frighten the poor lad with our bad conduct. Might as well enjoy the danger of being discovered for once." Krad continued to caress Dark's lip with his fingertips.

"I hate you." Dark said as Krad pulled their faces together. Krad simply smiled.

"I know." There lips met and there was no more resistance from Dark. They both hungered to satisfy their lust even thought their hearts were in someone else's hands. Dark's hands ran down the front of Krad's shirt, unbuttoning it and touching the hot skin beneath it. After all the buttons were undone, he pressed his hands against Krad's chest and moved them back up, spreading the shirt wide open. Krad shrugged his shirt off while Dark's nails trailed over his shoulders. Krad's tongue forced its way into Dark's mouth and lapped at Dark's own tongue. It responded by moving at the same tempo as Krad's and a soft moan vibrated from Dark. Krad smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Moaning already? I haven't even done anything."

"Shut up, Jackass. Maybe I was thinking of someone else." Krad chuckled and started to kiss Dark's jaw line.

"Maybe I was too." Krad muttered into Dark's skin as he took off Dark's shirt. A small chuckle escaped Dark's mouth before it turned into a groan as Krad yanked down his pants and boxers. His naked body radiated heat in the cool night. Krad couldn't take it. They had had enough foreplay before they were so rudely interrupted by the obnoxious Dai-chan. The pre-cum already started dripping down his cock, Krad moved one hand off of Dark to his pants and unzipped them.

"Moving a little fast aren't we?" Dark chuckled. "You never did appreciate foreplay very much." Krad smiled in response.

"You've had enough foreplay. Its time to get serious." Krad pulled up Dark's legs so that they were far enough up that Krad had access to his ass. He held tightly to Dark's thighs, pressing his nails into the soft skin there. His cock throbbed at the sight of Dark's hole. It didn't take Krad long to shove his manhood into Dark. Dark was taken aback by the suddenness of Krad's thrust and gasped aloud. Krad chuckled and thrust even further into Dark. At first Dark clung to Krad, twisting his hands into the blond hair and bringing it to his lips. Soon it was too much for him to take. Dark reached down and took his cock into his own hands. He caressed the end of it with his nails and shuddered at the combined effect of Krad's pounding cock and his own touch. Krad readjusted his grip on Dark's legs, they were both panting with the effort of the sex and standing while doing it. Sweat glistened off of their bodies and steam rose off of them in waves, each thrust sent another one up. In and out, in and out, Krad's balls crashed against Darks ass. The time was coming for both of them. Dark pumped himself faster and dragged his nails down Krads chest. Krad felt his pressure building even more when Dark touched him. He leaned forward, piercing deeper into Dark than before. Once, then twice and Dark became overwhelmed. He let out a loud cry as he came all over Krad's chest.

Krad moaned and let out the rest of his cum into the firm ass of the phantom thief. They moved away from the wall and collapsed onto the cool floor. They rolled away from each other, gasping for air. It started raining. It always started raining when they had sex. There was something in becoming one with Krad that always made Darks world become sad when it was over.

"Hey, do you know how the brat got a hold of the key?" Krad asked. Dark sighed.

"I dont know. This has never happened before. But remember, you were the only one with the key, therefore, it's your fault." Krad laughed but said nothing in return. It had been a long day for the both of them and they fell asleep, exhaustion overwhelming their minds. Their want to get into a bed drifted before their eyes for less than a second.

All the while the red head slept above them. His dreams filled with strange places and a deep sense of loneliness.


End file.
